scott pilgrim wolverine
by blessingpilot4
Summary: Scott pilgrims life was always unnatural. Now add the fact that he's the son of the most feral hero that lived and has to defeat not only seven evil ex-boyfriends but also his fathers old enemies and we got one hell of a ride! Rated T just in case AU.
1. Chapter 1

**SCOTT PILGRIM, MARVEL, AND XMEN CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE. I PLAN TO MIX UP ALL THE UNIVERSES INTO THIS STORY THAT INCLUDES THE MOVIES, COMICS AND GAMES. slightly different Scott**

Scott pilgrims life has always been unusual. For one thing he lives in a world where superhero's exist like the fantastic 4, The avengers, the x-men, and etc. There was also the mutants people born with the gene known as the x-gene that grants the person incredible powers or simply changes how they look. But they suffer hate and uneasiness around the world it makes it worse as a mutant group known as the Brotherhood of mutants give mutants a bad name but the x-men another team of mutants combat them.

Scott always felt different from other people. But he denied the thought of being a mutant. He also grew up loving video games and music and had a dorky side to him but he was also a little rebellious. Having to move to various schools because of the fights he would get into. But despite all that he was a good kid helping people out at times. When he was 15 he noticed that his sense of smell greatly enhanced as well as his sight when he was 16 years old and when the pilgrims adopted a crocodile (FOR SOME ODD REASON) he didn't know how to explain it but it felt like he could sense its feeling like some kind of animal whisperer.

Scott also never got sick for some reason and never needed to go to the hospital at all which made his younger siblings Stacey and Lawrence jealous because they hated shots when they were kids.

When he went to high school he finally made one friend Named Lisa miller after he got into detention for fighting on his first day. He then met Kimberly Pine who was his partner for history projects she was then kidnapped by boys at a rival school (the name isn't important) and after barging in and literally beating the absolute crap out of anyone who stood in his way made it to their boss Simon lee Scott easily beat him because of his fathers military training, copying video game moves, and past experience and after freeing Kim he confessed that he liked her and they started dating she even joined the dream band Lisa was planning to form and they needed a drummer. All was good and they shared a deep bond they even had sex in a car (her car of course, but still!) until the Pilgrims had to move to Toronto and due to the long distance they ended the relationship and to this day Scott looked back fondly at the good times they shared.

Scott was now 23 years old he had orange hair he also had an average but impressively muscular frame which grew on him and blue eyes. He was cooking some eggs and bacon at his friend Stephen stills house his younger brother Neil stills aka Young Neil lives with him also Scotts exe. Girlfriend Kim was there.

"Scott's dating a high schooler!?" Young Neil shouted/asked currently surprised.

"Really Scott how old are you like 29" Kim asked in her monotone voice.

"For your information Kim I'm 23 and no Neil we're only friends I don't know where you've heard that from." Scott said as he was getting his coffee.

 **Scott pilgrim**

 **status: our hero of the story.**

"So what's your 'friends' name?" Stephen asked.

"Knives chau she's chines before any of you guys ask, anything else." Scott said answering Stephens question.

"Yeah how did you two meet?" Stephen asked.

"On the bus..." Scott then explained how they meet when he was helping her get her school stuff off the ground and then told them what they do like talk about drama and school stuff.

"Is that seriously the entire story." Kim asked in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Hey I can come up with better flashbacks if you'd stop being a smartass." Scott said playfully smiling showing his sharp fang like canines.

"You're the one talking about being the smartass Pilgrim." Kim said back to Scott with the look of displeasure on her face.

Then as Scott was about to enjoy his breakfast

Ding Dong

Scott sighed as he was about to answer the door he opened it and saw a teenage girl with brown hair wearing a pink coat and sunglasses she was also carrying a metal box with her.

"Scott pilgrim?" The girl asked

"Yeah?" Scott said confused as he never seen this girl in his life.

"I'm kitty pride I would like you to come with me." She said

"Why should I" Scott asked suspicious of her.

"I'm a friend of your parents." she explained

Scott wondered how he was never introduced to her but he went with her despite his suspicion and the ended up at an abandoned home she then gave him a metal box and asked him to open it he did and he found a lock of red hair, dog tags, a old Times magazine showing members of the x-men storm, cyclops, jean grey, beast, wolverine, and professor x.

Then a hologram shot out showing a video to the deceased hero wolverine who was unmasked.

'Scott if your hearing this then it means that kitty did what I asked her, and hopefully the world didn't go to hell. I'm your dad and I want you to know that I don't regret having you even though I couldn't be there for you. Don't ask who your real mother is and don't focus on the past but on the future and respect the pilgrims for raising you just know that whatever you do I'll always be proud of you.' The message then ended.

Scott was absolutely shocked to say the least, he always felt different from other people but to be the son of the wolverine was kind of a big revelation.

"That's right Scott your a mutant, didn't you ever felt like you were different from everyone else?" kitty said

"Yeah somehow I always knew, can you Just give me a second?" Scott said trying to process what is happening. Kitty understood and she waited and after a minute he was back in reality.

"You should have inherited some powers, go ahead just concentrate." Kitty said

Scott did as he was told then three sharp bone like claws that were a foot long painfully came out of Scotts knuckles.

 **Scott has earned! retractable Bone claws**

 **badassness +2**

Scott yelped in pain as he looked at his claws in his shaking hands which was covered in blood. He then saw the bone was slowly being covered in a metal substance.

"How are you doing this?" Kitty asked

"I don't know but it feels right" Scott said as his claws was completely coated.

"Y'know colossus has the ability to morph his skin into metal so that's probably it" Kitty explained

"Yeah that probably is." Scott said

"Now I should probably get going I'll see you around pilgrim" and with that goodbye she phased through the wall.

A few days after that Scott meet Ramona flowers via in his dream where he was in a desert saying how he was alone until she showed up and said he was he was just in a 'idiotic dream'. After that he couldn't stop thinking about her and it was like he was drawn to her, then things got weirder as his friend knives kissed him on the lips his only response was running. He then brought knives to his friends band rehearsal sex-bob-omb which knives surely enjoyed their music. A week later they friends were invited to a party and surprise Ramona was there he tried talking to her but that failed miserably at the conversation and he followed her around (not creepy at all) and found out from one of his friends friend that she was a delivery girl at amazon. So he had a crazy idea he used his basically crappy computer to order cd's and he waited for lets just say a very long time 'a day' then got tired nd went too sleep.

Scott was in an all to familiar place 'high school' he walked around bored until he caught a whiff of a familiar scent and he tracked it to a door. Then a pink haired Ramona burst out of the door skating on roller blades he followed her until she stopped at a familiar door his apartment door.

"Hey" he said he then woke up and shouted

"Hey!" He then rushed to his door and opened it with Ramona looking a little surprised of how quick he was to answer it.

and you probably know the rest of what happened.

Night

It was late at night and Scott and Ramona were on their date the were walking around talking. Then there was a blizzard and they were forced to crash at her place traveling by subspace.

"Well this whole thing was a disaster." Scott Playfully said as he took of his coat.

"Oh come on I think 'act of god' is a decent excuse for a lousy date." Ramona said shaking the snow off her pink hair.

Scott smiled at that and asked "So this was a date, eh?" playfully.

"Did I say date, slip of the tongue" Ramona said in equal playfulness she continued "Anyway the nights not over yet."

They ended up in her kitchen where she offered him some tea he accepted she went to her room to change. Scott was shivering from being wet and cold so he went to a random room to find warmth but apparently the room he walked into Ramona's room.

"Dude I'm changing" Ramona said with her bra still on.

"I'm so sorry! I'm just cold!" Scott said trying to explain.

the lights were off and Scott felt something warm.

"Does this help?" Ramona said in the darkness.

"Yeah what is it?"

The lights then turned on revealing Ramona with her arms wrapped around him.

"Oh..." Scott said as red began to form around his cheeks.

"I'm cold too." Ramona said

They to looked at each other both with shades of red on their cheeks their faces lend closer to each other their lips almost making contact with each other until they actually did.

 **Nice one Scott!**

Scott then looked at the bed and said " Were you... were you about to bring the blanket from your bed."

"I guess." Ramona said

"Mabey we should get under it since we're so cold." Scott suggested

"What about the tea?" Ramona asked

"What about it?"

They then proceeded to undress Scott taking off his shirt and Ramona with her pants and kissed again she was on top of him

"I'M not really sure if I.." Scott was about to finish but Ramona interrupted

"I changed my mind." she said

"About what?"

"I don't want to have sex with you not right now." Ramona said

"That's cool." Scott said

"And its not like I'm gonna send you home in the middle of a snow storm. you can sleep in my bed. And I reserve the right to change my mind about the sex later." Ramona said as she was cuddling him.

"This is nice, really, I don't have a problem with y'know this." Scott said

"It is huh?" Ramona asked

"Yeah, but I still cant believe I'm in your bed." Scott said

"Yeah?" Ramona asked

"I mean I didn't want to have sex." Scott said

"Yeah right." Ramona said playfully

"I' serious its been a really long time since I felt this nervous, it kind of feels like I needed this you know?" Scott explained

"Well... glad I could help" Ramona said as she kissed him on the cheek.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Scott woke up in the morning with a smile on his face he smelled something toothpaste on saw Ramona brushing her teeth.

'peppermint' Scott thought getting the hang of his super senses

"What time is it?" Scott asked as he looked around the room he noticed a envelope with the name **Gideon.**

Scott thought it wasn't important probably a friend of hers.

"I really wish I could roll up into a ball and just relax." Scott said

"I knew a guy who could do that, he said it was nothing." Ramona said

"Stop messing with my illusions." Scott begged

"Common dude I need to make the bed." Ramona said

Scott sat on the bed grabbing his shirt and putting it on but then stopped then he stopped thinking about something

"Hey Ramona... What do you think of mutants?" Scott asked a little nervous.

Ramona looked at him confused she then answered.

"There is not a lot to talk about I don't hate them like other people do..." Ramona said

Scott silently sighed in relief

"But I think they should do better and try not to destroy humanity nearly all the time." Ramona explained

"So you do you ask?" Ramona said

"Oh, no reason." Scott quickly answered he then put on his shirt and looked at his right hand thinking if its a good idea to hide his powers.

The two then went outside putting their coats on they then proceeded to talk

"Hey can this not be a one night stand, I mean first I didn't get any... That was a joke." Scott said

""Well what do you have in mind?" Ramona asked

Scott thought for a good five seconds until he had an idea.

Hey, My band is playing on Wednesday at the rock pit 9pm." Scott suggested

"You have a band?" Ramona asked

"Yeah were about average, Please say you'll come." Scott said the last part with him sounding a little childish

"Well... Alright 9pm tomorrow." Ramona said roller blading out of the snow into the distance

Eventually the rest of the day was the most awkward ad weird first when he got to Him and Wallace's apartment a strange letter was there for him of course he schemed it and threw it away. Then when he was at band rehearsal Knives was there and she kissed him again which was awkward as the first time. Stephen then explained their competition and Kim was pretty pissed at the girl that was also a drummer.

 **24 HOURS LATER**

Scott and friends made it to Rockit and all was going well their rival band played a couple of songs and their last one literally knocked most of the audience out. The band members were actually nice to them telling them good luck.

 **IN THE LADIES ROOM**

Ramona was washing her hands and she meet a person with black hair and she looked similar to Scott.

"You related to Scott?" She asked

"Scott Pilgrim? I'm his sister!" The black haired girl said.

"Oh, Cool I'm Ramona." The American Amazon delivery girl said introducing herself.

"I'm Stacey. Nice to meet you!" Scott's adopted sister said.

The two started to talk. "So how do you know Scott?" Stacey asked

"Um... he's, A friend." Ramona answered. "I guess the first band is-Oh, my God."

"What the- !?" Stacey said looking in Ramona' view

They saw the entire front row of people knocked out by the song that the band just played. "What happened?" Stacey asked but as she looked around she saw Wallace and her potential boyfriend making out with other people watching.

*Gasp* Wallace HOW DARE YOU?!" Stacey yelled, her face red with anger.

On the stage Scott heard his little sister and with his enhanced vision saw Wallace and the guy Stacey brought with her.

'Dammit Wallace, You know how she is with boys.' Scott thought as he prepared his bass.

"Good luck, Eh?" Joel said

"Thanks Joel." Stephen said

The Asian drummer said good luck waving at Kim with a smile on her face which Kim responded with a scowl that wasn't seen by the others.

"Alright you guys ready?" Stephen said

"Sure" Scott said cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders.

"We're playing to corpses anyway so lets do this." Kim said

"Alright then count it down." Stephen ordered with a confident smile on his face.

Kim obeyed and counted down and just as they were about to play.

CRASH!

"Mister pilgrim!" Everyone looked up and saw a guy who looked like a goth/hipster hybrid the others looked surprised as he was flying fist ready to fight the mutant.

"It is I Mathew Patel! Consider our fight begun!" Mathew said.

"Guys get off the stage." Scott ordered as he placed his bass down.

The others didn't need to think twice about it as they quickly got of the stage.

Scott then blocked his opponents attack and countered giving Patel a punch in the gut hard knocking the wind out of him.

"Alright... Alright." Mathew said as he struggled to get up. Scott didn't let up as proceeded to slide kick hitting Patel in the gut once again.

"Watch out Scott!, Its that one guy." Wallace yelled encouraging his best friend Ramona on the other hand had her hands on her face sighing.

"yeah I see him." Scott said

Scott then preceded to uppercut his opponent in the air and jumped he wrapped his legs around the goth/hipster hybrid. Scott then gave him a flurry of punches hitting him 64 times in the face.

"That's a new record Scott!" Wallace yelled excited

The two landed on the ground as they narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Who are you?" He asked

"My name is Mathew Patel and I'm Ramona's first evil ex- boyfriend." Mathew explained

The people looked at Ramona who looked sheepishly.

"Wait so your fighting me because of Ramona?" The mutant asked as he blocked Patel's punch

"Yes didn't you get my e-mail explaining your situation?." Patel asked

"Yeah... Kinda skimmed it." Scott said smiling.

"AWW COME ON!, I delivered that message personally in the middle of a God damned blizzard! YOU'LL PAY!" The enraged goth yelled delivering a kick that Scott ducked under.

The fight continued for a minute until Scott had an idea.

"So when did ya date Ramona?" Scott asked smiling as he tried to kick his opponent.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Patel yelled dodging the kick

"It was in the seventh grade." Ramona said as she leaned on the balcony she continued "It was football season and all the jocks somehow wanted me."

She then explained their past together and how the relationship came to a end at only a week.

"we only kissed once, and we called it quits for like half a week, He didn't get really evil until highschool , and by that time he moved far away."

"Dude wait, ... mystical powers?" the mutant asked

"Y-y-you'll pay for this FLOWERS!" Mathew said stuttering a little.

Mathew then began to summon demon hipster chicks and they had razor sharp fire swords Mathew motioned his hands towards the mutant and commanded them to attack they obeyed and charged at Scott the surrounded him stabbing and slicing and even when he was on the ground the repeated the process.

The others looked in pure horror as their friend was getting brutally murdered right in front of them.

As Scott was getting slaughtered he didn't see anything but the evil demonic smiles and him feeling pain but something else was there and it was anger and he now saw nothing but red.

SNIKT!

 **"RAGGGHHHHHH!"**

Their was a huge roar as the hipster were blown away by Scott new found strength and he had his claws right in in front of the people that were still awake. They stared wide eyed at him as he continued to yell to the sky.

He then stopped but he looked different now his shirt was in shreds showing off his body. But that wasn't what the people were looking at they saw that his cut's and slash marks began to heal rapidly as he had a feral angry look on his face. And only young Neil who was present only had one word to say.

"Wicked."

Scott saw the demons and charged straight at them slicing and cutting them apart with them turning into ash whenever they died. He then finished the last one by stabbing it in the back with his claws and ripping it in half sending it strait back to hell where it belonged.

Mathew had a look of terror on his face and said. " This is impossible how can this be?"

Scott answered "Open your eyes bub and you'll see!" He then stabbed Mathew in the chest. Scott's claws going threw him

 **K.O!**

And as Scott was finished a white light appeared from his body and he yelled the loudest he could.

 **SCOTT HAS REACHED LEVEL TWO: NEW COMBOS AND ABILITIES UNLOCKED.**

Scott then calmed down and retracted his claws he looked around and saw some of the people looking at him.

He then looked at the coins Patel left behind some change and picked it up.

"Sorry about that guy. How much did he leave." Ramona asked as she went down the stairs

"*Sigh* only $2.10 cents, that's not enough to get me back home subway." Scott said a little disappointed

"I'll lend you the extra 15 cents" She said

"Cool, lets get out of here before people get really mad at me." He said as they ran for the exit.

 **AT THE SUBWAY**

"So... now you know I'm a mutant." Scott said explaining his situation to Ramona.

" Yeah figured that out when you started having knives coming out of your hands" Ramona said

"Do you still want to go out with me?" Scott asked nervously

"Yeah, okay" Ramona said.

"Wanna make out?" He asked

"Sure." Ramona said and they did just that.

When they broke up the kiss Scott put his arm around her asked " So that guy was your boyfriend eh?"

"Yeah... you might need to fight my seven evil ex-boyfriends in order for us to date." Ramona explained

"Wait you dated seven evil dudes." Scott asked.

"Six or seven" She said

"Really?" he asked

"Not all at once!" She said defending herself.

"So I have to defeat these guys?..." Scott asked

"Sure why not and besides..."

SNIKT!

"I have an edge." Scott said as he popped his claws

Ramona smiled at this and kissed her boyfriend again.

"So this guy Gideon is he one of them?" Scott asked

But Ramona didn't answer as Scott noticed her head seemed to glow he tried asking again but Ramona shot him a look which shut him up quickly.

Scott look threw the window and kept looking.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. VS the world

**Scott pilgrim, x-men, and Marvel belong their respective owners please support the official release.**

We see our mutant laying on a couch blanket around him, on a couch and playing a game he was in some large apartment building that's not his and Wallace's apartment that was crappy.

Scott heard someone skating threw the door and he knew exactly who it was his new girlfriend Ramona Flowers with her goggles and black hoodie on her head.

"Are you dreaming about playing video games?" She asked her somewhat dorky boyfriend with a smile on her face.

"Apparently." Scott said still focused on the game.

Ramona sat right next to him and said playfully "That is so, so pathetic."

"Your kidding, the game is great." Scott said defensively.

"Anyway quit dreaming and get your ass out of bed." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Wait but isn't it night time?" Scott asked

"It 11:30! It's Late!" Ramona said as she quickly scatted through the door.

" OH Crap!" Scott said taking the blanket off of himself.

 **The real world**

"Wait? Its not even late." Scott said in a drowsy voice.

A few hours later Scott and Wallace were sitting in a train with some people catching news off Scott being a mutant some didn't care but some sat away from him and gave him a look which of course he didn't really care that much. He was wearing a blue hoodie and had a brown leather jacket over it he ditched his red cap.

 **Scott pilgrim age 23**

 **Hero of this fanfic**

 **stats: Mutant and son of the super hero Wolverine**

"It's almost nice out." Wallace said while reading a magazine

"Yeah isn't it April or something?" Scott said

 **Wallace Wells**

 **ERSTWHILE roommate of hero**

 **age 25**

 **FUN FACT: he's Gay**

"It's April something yeah, Hey the actor Lucas Lee is filming a new movie here." Wallace said.

"No is he hot?, wasn't he in that one movie "Bottle rocket"?

"No that was Luke Wilson." Wallace replied "No comment on the hotness."

"Wait wasn't there a Luke Wilson from that band I played with last week?" Asked Scott

"Yeah, you mean the show where you basically revealed your a mutant and have knives in your hands?"

"Yeah and the part when you were making out with my sisters now ex- boyfriend." said Scott

"Can we please talk about something else."

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I'm inviting Ramona for dinner in a couple days or whatever, so you two can finally meet and stuff."

"Oh Ramona?, We already meet actually." Wallace said

"How?"

"Your sister introduced us."

"what!? When?"

"At your show." Wallace said simply.

"Wait my show with Lucas lee?"

"Luke Wilson!"

"Whatever! how does Stacey know Ramona anyway?!" Scott asked

"*Sigh* Listen Scott I'm going to issue an ultimatum."

"One of your famous ultimatums?" Scott asked

"Listen Scott you need to tell Knives that you don't feel that way for her."

"But thats gonna be hard." Scott said in a whiney tone.

"If you don't Scott I'll tell Ramona about the kisses that knives gave you I swear to god."

Scott was left in deep thought at this.

"Also I'm gonna have a friend over so do don't come home." Wallace said

"What!? We are home! This is our stop!" Scott yelled as the bus stopped at their destination

"See you tomorrow Scott." And with that he walked away.

Scott then yelled curses at his Gay friend but they were ignored. Scott then ran out of breath and sat down he noticed the people starring at him he then let out a growl which scared them a little as they turned away.

The past hours have not been easy it was hard but he had to tell Knives he didn't feel that way and when he told her he could tell how she was feeling. And as he was on the bus he started to think about Ramona which cheered him up.

Scott then went to band practice and told his friends the news and Kim was the only one who said something saying he was 'The scum of the earth.' Which kinda didn't bring him down one bit.

 **A few days later**

"So this is the night eh? Fattening her up for the kill?" Wallace asked

"GO! BEGONE! ENOUGH!" Scott said he was wearing a apron with his regular shirt and jeans.

"Hey, come on. I have to eat before she gets here and you kick me out." Wallace said as he was trying to get some food

"Call that payback for kicking me out." Scott said still mad about it.

"Please there's so much food." Wallace whined

"There's only enough for me and Rammy!"

"Wait are you seriously calling her that?" Wallace asked

"Not to her face."

Ding Dong!

"Alright time for you to go." Scott then pointed to the door.

"Alright." Wallace said as he sighed in defeat

As Wallace opened the door Ramona was there in her cloths and her hair was died differently now (Just remember Ramona's volume 2 hair color.)

"Good evening welcome." Said Wallace

"Hi, Wallace right?" Ramona asked

 **Ramona Flowers**

 **American ninja delivery girl**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Everything: Unknown**

 **Fun Fact: Unknown**

"You mind if I sit" Ramona asked while she was taking off her boots on the couch.

"Hey you got a haircut!" said Scott

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"It's got two colors."

"Yeah... Do you like it." Ramona asked again

Scott and Wallace looked at each other and Wallace helping his sometimes clueless friend said "It's lovely. It's thoroughly hip."

Scott then responded saying "Thoroughly hip! Lovely"

Ramona rolled her eyes she got up again and asked" So, do I get a tour of your apartment?"

"Yeah sure." said Scott

Wallace walked out of the apartment saying " YOU KIDS HAVE FUN NOW!"

"So... this is the living room... There's the bed... And you've already seen the bed." Scott said giving Ramona a tour (A very crappy tour)

Ramona looked unimpressed and asked " Is this the only room?"

"No there's the bathroom of course"

"I... see."

Scott then explained what was made for dinner and Ramona asked where he got it but to her surprise he actually made it.

"You can cook?" Ramona asked surprised

"Only a little." Replied Scott who scratched his head sheepishly

"I thought the apron was for show."

The couple began to eat a loaf of garlic bread sitting on the floor since their was no table.

"This is really good, I wish you had a table though." Ramona said actually liking the food

"Glad you like, sorry there's no table though."

"I still cant believe you made a loaf of garlic bread."

"Yeah I mean I can eat garlic bread all day non-stop."

"You'd totally get fat." Ramona replied.

"No I wouldn't, Why would I get fat?" Scott asked

Ramona then told her boyfriend how he could get fat and he was actually surprised by this.

A few minutes the couple was making out on the bed with the T.V. on. Scotts hand was rubbing on Ramona's thigh and said girl was messing up his already messy brown hair which she seemed to notice was getting longer.

"Your hairs getting pretty long." She said

Scott then mildly pushed his girlfriend away and shouted "OH GOD! I NEED A HAIRCUT DON'T I."

Ramona said "Well I mean, I don't know. Its long cute."

"BUT IT WOULD BE CUTTER SHORT! WOULDN'T IT!" Shouted Scott as he was messing up his hair.

"I'm just sayin' Its getting long. It's cute, it's okay."

Scott got in a fetal position and said "Oh GOD!"

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Scott was walking to a video store which apparently Kim worked there but as he was close he noticed something smelled weird he could only describe the smell 'Death'.

He then noticed a man who looked to be In his 40 and to say the least he was huge his body was very muscular and taller he had fangs coming from his mouth and he looked wild he also had blonde hair that went to his waste. (Just imagine sabretooth in a Scott pilgrim comic)

The man then walked away and Scott letting his curiosity get the better of him followed him.

 **What an idiot**

Scott followed the man to a abandoned warehouse and when he entered he didn't see the man anywhere. Suspecting that this this was a trap Scott decided to bring his weapons out

 _SNIKT_ !

"So it's is true, the runt does have a son, claws and all." A voice said from the shadows of the warehouse. Scott sniffed the air trying to track his would be attacker.

Then out of nowhere the man jumped out the wall and tried to land on Scott. Scott rolled out of the way and stared at the man.

"Who the hell are you?" Scott asked in a demanding tone.

"Oh... Your old man never told you about me, I'm hurt" The man said in a hurt expression which was fake of course.

"Wait you knew my dad?"

"Oh did he know me we used to fight all the time, and in a matter of fact I should call you my nephew." Sabretooth said with a savage grin.

"What?!"

"That's right but enough Talk time to dance little man!" Said Sabretooth as he unleashed his animal like fingernail claws and lunged at the younger mutant. Scott then jumped and was able to stab Sabretooth in the chest the giant responded by kicking Scott off of him really hard. Scott was blown away by the force of the kick and rolled to the ground and then stabbed the ground to stop himself which succeeded Scott then charged at the man claws ready and slashed at him Sabretooth retaliated by swiping Scott in the face. Scott yelped in pain but ignored it and stabbed the blonde in the stomach. Sabretooth got angrier and they continued for about an hour slashing at each other like wild animals.

Scott then dodged Sabretooths swipe and stabbed his attacker in the hand Sabretooth yelled in pain as he looked at the metal claws though his hand. Enraged grabbed Scott's neck and started to squeeze. The young mutant then grunted in pain and Sabretooth threw him at a very sharp pipe which impaled Scott.

Scott then yelled in pain and got angrier as he pulled himself off the pipe and he charged at the blonde. The fight lasted another hour with and their clothing damaged Scott's t-shirt in shreds and blood, and Sabretooths fur coat heavily damaged.

"Okay Runt JR. I haven't had this much fun in months." Sabretooth said ready for round 5 but he was stopped as he heard his employer.

"*Growl* Well Runt JR. its been fun but I gotta go" Sabretooth then pounced his way out of the warehouse leaving a very pissed off Scott.

A few minutes after Scott calmed down he went to the nearest telephone booth and asked Wallace to pick up some movies about Lucas Lee which Wallace did. The day after that fight Sex- bob-ombs band practice ended and they got word of Scotts ex-girlfriends new album cover and when Stephen offered him some of her cd's Scott hit him with a pillow. That same night Wallace got a call from Knives which ended up with her being at his apartment door.

 **(Which was totally awkward) NIGHTIME**

Scott and Ramona were walking through a small park and they were talking about Lucas Lee

"I've only seen, like, only one of his movies I think it was 'I hope there's a Heaven' or something." Ramona said to her boyfriend

"I heard that was supposed to be good. But it was rented out." Scott said a little disappointed because he's never seen it.

"So is this going to be really weird for you, I mean we can do something else if you want" Scott said

"No, No it's cool." Ramona said "I haven't seen him since high school dude."

"I don't really remember my high school years." said Scott as he used his key to unlock the apartment door.

"Well, we can turn it off if its really bad" Said Ramona

 **An hour later**

"This is really bad" Said Scott with a face that shows he was unimpressed.

"I wish you had a couch." Ramona said while she was on Scott's couch.

"Me too."

The two looked at the movie and it was bad like very bad.

"I mean, how hard can it be to get a couch? I've gotten couches off the street."

"Ramona you don't have a couch either." Scott said smiling

"I don't have a T.V., Either!"

"Well,I wish you had a couch!"

Scott then noticed Ramona's head was glowing again and seeing that she was getting upset changed the subject which seemed to work as she playfully questioned his sexuality they then kissed and called it a night. The next morning Scott's parents called and he decided not to confront them about his adoption until later thinking that he wasn't ready yet.

Later Scott and Ramona hung out with Scott's friends at Stephen's place where they made vegan shepherds pie. But they didn't see Knives looking through the window.

Knives dyed her hair to a red streak Trying to get Scott attention that way.

Meanwhile, Scott and Ramona were hanging out at Ramona's apartment where Scott saw a cat that turned out to be Ramona's pet called Gideon. Ramona then briefly talked about her and Lucas's relationship.

"Damn it, Shoulda got a haircut." Scott complained as he and Wallace was walking up to the meeting place The Casa Loma.

"I still don't see it, you look to me" Said Wallace as he ruffled Scott's hair" Hot."

They then saw Lucas Lee who was sitting down reading a book while smoking.

"Can I help you guy's?" Lucas asked

"*Ahem*" Scott was silent until he excitedly told Wallace" He's famous and he's talking to me!"

Wallace was getting annoyed and he reminded Scott on why they were here.

"Again, who are you?" Lucas asked

"Oh, I'm Scott pilgrim"

"Oh, okay." Lucas then stomped out his smoke and walked over to Scott.

"Oh before we do this my sisters a huge fan and she asked me to get a-" Scott was stopped mid sentence as he was punched in the face so hard that he was knocked even with Scott's organic metal skeleton, to the ground which made Scott a little annoyed.

Lucas shook his hand in pain and then grabbed Scott's feet and spun him around before throwing him into the building

Scott dug himself out of the rubble and saw Lucas lee standing there Lucas offered Scott some baby carrots and Gatorade which Scott excepted. The two young men had a heart to heart conversation about Ramona and how surprisingly she cheated on him with someone else. Lucas then tried bribing Scott but that ended with him Calling Lucas a sellout. Lucas got angry and tried fighting Scott but Scott tricked him into grinding of some pretty steep stairs it worked and the speed from the grind made making Lucas burst into coins.

"Oh shit!" Scott yelled

"What is it?" Wallace asked

"I forgot to get his autograph, Stacy's gonna be mad." Scott said

"Your such a tool Scott" Wallace said

"Shut up." Scott said

Scott then went to go pick up the money and Ramona came by.

"I mean look at this mess God!"

"Sorry about that guy. How much did he leave?"

"He left 14 DOLLARS?!, Fucking asshole." Scott said angry that he was pissed at being cheated.

Ramona said" Wow life is hard."

"Wait didn't you want to talk to him or something." Scott asked

"Yeahhhh... not really."

Later on Ramona meet Stacey again at the Toronto Reference Library and they talked that was until Ramona noticed a figure that has been stalking them. The figure revealed to be Knives and Ramona used a metal poll to fight her they fought around the library and Knives got a hit cutting Ramona in the cheek. The fight continued until Knives realized that Ramona was too much for her and she retreated but not before leaving one of her knives with a note.

Later after that Scott got a call from an unexpected someone and that someone was Envy Adams She basically invited him to see her gig and Scott feeling emotionally angry and vulnerable said yes. Wallace found him later with some slash marks in the apartment.

He told the and they agreed to go too.

 **Friday**

The friends finally made it to the place Lee's Palace.

"Yo." Stephen greeted

"Ya seen her yet." Scott asked referring to Envy.

"No."

Ramona then noticed Stephen's haircut and said" Dude nice haircut."

"Stephen you got a haircut?" Scott asked

"YES! SHUT UP!" Stephen yelled in embarrassment

"Why don't I have a haircut? Why do you get a haircut."

"I was nervous! Shut up!" Stephen said

"We're just talking to her! If anyone should be nervous it's me!" Yelled Scott

"I know shut up!" Yelled Stephen as he chucked down his beer.

Scott then witnessed a horrifying sight, Kim was wearing high heels.

"Kim! Why are you wearing HIGH HEELS!" Scott said horrified

"Whatever. Look who's Neil's with." Kim said pointing her thumb over to where Neil was.

The group were surprised to see Knives with her arm around Neil as she look back with a smile on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Stephen shouted

"She's very, Uh... Abatable." Kim said with a smug smile on her face.

"Holy shit." Scott said but in a voice that no one could hear him.

"Did she Seduce Neil or something?" Stephen asked still having a shocked look on his face.

Ramona saw Scott staring at the two and she asked "Did you two date recently."

"No." Scott answered but he wasn't nervous in fact he kinda had a disappointing look on his face.

"Bet you Neil will date her briefly." Kim said in her usual monotone voice

"I...I still can't believe this." Stephen said as he rustled his own hair" Should we take him to the back and bet him up?"

The rest of the time went as normal as it got Knives turned out to be a fan of 'The Clash Of Demon head' and Stephen told her about their history with each other and that Envy used to date Scott which shocked her.

A band played and lets just say the were bad ( No I'm sugar coating it THEY SUCKED!).

 **And then it was time..**

"I really don't want to be here Ramona." Scott said with displeasure on his face.

"Shh." Ramona said trying to make him as comfortable as possible.

The stage went foggy as a red-haired with a trench coat appeared on stage with other people appearing as well one was male and had a skull T- shirt and blond hair while the other was a female with glasses and black hair and bandages wrapped around her right arm.

The audience cheered for the band and they began to play Ramona then told Scott that the Blond was Todd her third evil ex- boyfriend.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
